Connection
by number1brawlfan
Summary: An introspective where Xemnas notes small little details that make Roxas himself, but also relates to a figure in both their pasts.


**This is a little experimental piece that I wanted to try. It basically plays with the idea of Xemnas and Roxas' connection stemming from Terra and Ven. This just happens to be one way to implement it. Terra and Ven are "characters" since, while they don't make a physical appearance, it does kind of relate to them.**

* * *

Fifteen days. Fifteen days since the thirteen member of the Organization joined. Speech and coordination were teachings that were getting progressively better. There were still things to be worked on, like his true intentions of the group, but he was learning. Being a Keyblade wielder was also an appreciated quality.

For the most part he was under Axel's supervision. He had worked with a number of the other members of Organization Thirteen, but he responded better with Axel. He performed better under Axel's watch.

The thirteenth member traveled down the halls of the Castle that Never was. He had recently completed a simple heart collection mission and was ready to retire for the night. He was tired and was subconsciously making his way to his room, with his eyes facing the ground.

What he wasn't expecting was to run into any obstacles. However, that was exactly what he bumped into. It wasn't a wall thankfully, but it was a body. When he looked up, he was able to identify who he had walked into. The dark complexion, silver hair, and orange eyes were the trademarks of Xemnas, the leader of Organization Thirteen. It was enough to make Roxas jump in surprise.

"Hello Roxas." Xemnas greeted.

Roxas flinched, startled by the pleasantry coming from their leader. He hadn't expected to run into Xemnas. But now that he was, Roxas' mind raced trying to think of a proper response.

"Superior!" Roxas gasped, bowing in respect.

Xemnas smirked at the teen's frantic greeting. He deeply chuckled, gently placed a hand on the boy's head. Roxas jumped slightly at the touch. It was surprisingly comforting, and he found it confusingly familiar.

"How are you?" Xemnas inquired, removing his hand. "Did you have a good mission?"

"I am doing well Superior." Roxas formally replied, lifting his head up. "And the mission went well. I defeated thirty heartless today."

"That's very good Roxas. I'm impressed."

The compliment filled Roxas with an interesting feeling. He felt appreciated and pleased with his progress. Axel called it pride from what he recalled. Though whether or not Nobodies like them could feel such a thing was debatable.

"Thank you." Roxas accepted.

Xemnas enjoyed Roxas' meek composure. He had hopes that Roxas would come out of his shell more someday, but Xemnas could heartily enjoy the naivety of the child at this point. It made commanding him a lot easier.

"I was thinking about grabbing something to eat." Xemnas admitted. "Would you like to join me?"

Roxas was shocked by the question. He had never been asked to do such a thing with their leader. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable accepting his offer. However, his stomach would speak for him, rumbling loudly.

"Come." Xemnas gently offered, wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders and leading him down the hallway. "Sea salt ice cream is not a proper diet for a growing boy."

If Roxas didn't want to go, the option was thrown out as soon as it came. Xemnas was clearly in charge of the situation, and that was not about to change. Not that Roxas would refuse his superior's offer.

* * *

Roxas had been in a coma like state for a while now. And while Axel and Xion were constantly in and out of Roxas' room to check on him, they weren't the only ones. In the dark of night, while everyone else was asleep, Xemnas would creep into the room.

He usually watched Roxas, monitoring his progress. And every time he entered, Xemnas hoped that the boy would awaken soon. Xion may have been useful in these times, but nothing beat the original in Xemnas' mind. The connection that, unbeknownst to Roxas, they had shared was familiar to the man.

Roxas merely slept in Xemnas' presence. Occasionally, he would mumble simple nothingness. Usually about adventuring, sea salt ice cream, and memories that Roxas did not know of in his waking life.

Xemnas' favorite had to be the drawl about an island and a young boy with brown hair. Sora no doubt. It was the age that Xemnas could infer that intrigued him. Roxas seemed to mumble in a way that sounded like he was talking to a young child.

"Who is Sora?" Roxas asked.

Xemnas was a little surprised by the inquiry. Roxas hadn't asked about that before. It lead Xemnas to believe that maybe he was getting some of Sora's memory. He had to be cautious, uncertain about how much Roxas was remembering.

"He is what connects you and Xion." Xemnas replied.

The response confused Roxas. It didn't really answer his question. It only seemed to give him something.

"I am confused Superior." Roxas admitted. "How does that explain who Sora is?"

Xemnas grinned.

"Let's just say that what makes you special. What gives you the power of the Keyblade is thanks to Sora."

* * *

Roxas reported back with Axel and Xion. They had recently gotten back from their daily ice cream routine. They were hanging out in the grey room conversing with Demyx and Xigbar about their day.

Xemnas was observing their conversation from a corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. No one was coming or out and the only person who knew he was there was Saix. Xigbar was impressed by Roxas' handling of a big Heartless while humorously bashing Demyx's laziness.

Xemnas was fascinated by their interactions. It only seemed like yesterday that Roxas was essentially mute, and now, he was talking with everyone like it was nothing. It was nostalgic to see Roxas making friends as quickly as he was. He hadn't seen something genuine like this in a long time.

* * *

Roxas shuffled down the hallways with his head held down. It had been several days since Xion had disappeared and started to lose hope that she wouldn't be found. What was worse, was the fact that several members of the Organization was unfazed by the occurrence.

Not only that, but he had been getting unusual flashbacks. Not only ones based on that character Sora, but another figure that bared familiar characteristics. He walked into something without knowing. Looking up, Roxas realized that he had, once again, bumped into Xemnas.

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized.

"What is the matter?" Xemnas inquired, blowing past the apology.

"I'm worried about Xion." Roxas admitted. "I know that sounds crazy, us being Nobody's and having no emotions and all, but I'm worried."

Xemnas was rather impressed with the deduction. It was true that feeling emotion wasn't something that Nobodies were used to. However, Roxas always seemed different. He always seemed like he could comprehend emotions in a way that the others could not.

"Don't worry." Xemnas tried to comfort. "She is sorting things out. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

"But Saix says that she's a traitor and some of the others call her a puppet."

A hand landed on Roxas' shoulder. It was meant to be a comfort. Something for Roxas to focus on.

"Everything will be fine." Xemnas stated. "And as far as the others, just ignore them. We don't need you getting distracted."

"Come on Terra, she could be out there, hurt. We've got to do something."

Roxas gasped at the outburst, covering his mouth. He had no idea where that came from. Xemnas, on the other hand, stared at him with surprise. His other hand tapped onto Roxas' shoulder and both hand slunk down his arm slightly, tightening.

"I'm sorry." Roxas anxiously apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"What did you just call me?" Xemnas calmly asked.

"Terra." Roxas shrugged in anxious confusion. "I don't know what came over me."

It was clear that Roxas was confused. Sora's existence was troubling for him to process already. With another history, another set of memories, clouding his mind, Xemans couldn't blame him for the reaction. However, it did bring up an interesting introspective that Xemnas was quite familiar with. Xemnas didn't give Roxas a chance to react, dragging the boy down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Roxas nervously asked. "What did I do?"

"You've given me a very important clue." Xemnas stated.

Xemnas dragged Roxas to his chambers, closing the door behind him. Roxas anxiously backed into the corner. He was still confused about Xemnas' choice.

"I doubt you have any inclination to how deeply detailed your existence is." Xemnas stated, approaching Roxas. "Outside of Sora that is."

Xemnas placed his hands on the wall, blocking Roxas. It made Roxas feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he was going to be punished or if Xemnas was going to lecture him.

"What does this have to do with me calling you Terra?" Roxas softly asked.

Roxas' confusion was charming. It was one small trait that Roxas held that gave him some personality. And when compared to everyone connected to him, it wasn't too surprising.

"You and I are connected." Xemnas stated.

"Of course we are." Roxas agreed. "We're Nobodies and members of Organization Thirteen."

A hand gently sat on Roxas' head. It was a surprise for the teen. This kind of contact was unusual coming from Xemnas. It felt friendly and unusually nostalgic.

"In more ways than that." Xemnas admitted. "In a past life you and I were friends. And due to unpredictable circumstances, fate had plans for us." Xemnas smirked. "Plans for Terra and young Ventus."

Roxas had defeated Xion and was determined to complete her dying wish. It was an unforeseen outcome and became an even bigger one when he went off the radar. Caused by something and someone that Xemas was disturbed by.

"Bring me back my Keyblade wielder." Xemnas demanded, glaring at Saix and Axel.

Neither vocally accepted as they disappeared. Xemnas' head rested in his hand, contemplating his predicament. He wanted Roxas back. He wanted his Keyblade wielder back. There was so much more that he wanted to do. To discover.

There was so much that Xemnas wanted to explore. He wanted to see what kind of memories he could pull out of Roxas. There could be memories trapped inside of him that could lead Xemnas to a secret that he had been longing to find out.

Roxas wasn't just a Nobody. He was a memory of a life that he was fascinated with. He was a fragment of a friendship. He was a heart hidden in a world of darkness. And now, he was gone.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. I may try something else based on this if anyone's interested. Maybe even trying more Xemnas and Roxas based fics in general. This was also a little bit of practice to get me writing something Kingdom Hearts oriented since I'm working on one for a request.**


End file.
